


Too late

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Drabble, Gen, Multi, No pairings - Freeform, Sacrifice, Short, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even as Dean stepped through the doors of the church, he knew he was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural drabble. A twist to the season 8 finale, Sacrifice. What if Dean was too late?  
> Let me know what you think :)

And even as Dean stepped through the doors of the church, he knew he was too late. Maybe it was the big brother thing, or it could have been all the blood painting the church walls. Big, red globs of flesh and blood dripped from the ceilings and the walls and slid through the cracks in the flooring.  _Sam’s flesh and blood._

The king of Hell, or at least that’s what he used to be, sat in the center of the room, crying and screaming; somehow managing to choke out whispered apologies in between sobs which were the only sounds in the room. An odd stillness surrounded the church. Not even Dean’s breathing broke that stillness.

Dean wasn’t even sure he was breathing. Not anymore.

There wasn’t even anything left to bury, just globs of blood. That’s all that there was left of Earth’s savior. The closer of the Gates of Hell.

And as Dean fell to his floors, as his knees hit the wooden planks, and as he started to sob breathlessly; the angels fell around him.


End file.
